


Pillow Talk

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alex's Burgundy Robe of Seduction, Daddy Kink, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Handcuffs, Kitten Kink, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Alex and Kelly reconnect after not seeing each other for a few days.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies,
> 
> I bring you a story filled with nothing but smut. This story is written on a prompt: 'My Kelly' let's be real, possessive Alex is hot. And she referred to Kelly as hers on more than one occasion.
> 
> I haven't written smut in like forever, so if it's not all that great I am sorry. I am trying to find my metaphorical groove for smut.
> 
> It's 1:30 am and mama is tired. I tried to correct any grammatical errors, but if there are any. I will go back and correct them.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Alex entered her apartment after a long day at the DEO, there had been an uptick in alien activity, and it had finally slowed down. Her and Kelly’s schedule had been hit or miss, and they spent time with each other here and there, but tonight, Alex had other plans. She and Kelly had been exchanging sexts with each other throughout the day, and now all Alex could think about was taking Kelly to bed and fucking her until she couldn’t remember her name. All Alex had to do now was set her plan into motion. She sent a quick text to Kelly telling her to come over after she finished with work. The next step was setting the scene, she and Kelly had been anything but vanilla when it came to sex, not after Alex learned that her girlfriend had a thing for being tied up or down, depending on the day. So tonight, Alex was going to use that to her advantage. The first thing she did was take a shower, and then she slipped on what Kelly liked to call ‘the burgundy robe of seduction.’ She curled her hair a little and gave it a little coif before lighting candles around the apartment.

Alex’s next move was to pour two glasses of wine, that would probably go to waste, but it was a part of the ambiance. Her phone buzzed with a text from Kelly, letting her know that she was five minutes out, so Alex sprang into action. She turned the lights off, so the only light would be the candles. Alex went over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a pair of black rhinestone handcuffs, a purchase that was made on a whim, but saw a lot of action. She stood behind the door and waited for Kelly to enter the apartment. As if her girlfriend, her Kelly, had read her mind, the door opened.

“Alex?” Kelly called out into the apartment. She noticed the candles burning and a bottle of wine and two wine glasses sitting on the bar.

Alex closed the door behind her girlfriend, “Welcome home, babe,” She dangled the handcuffs from her finger.

Kelly’s eyes widened as she took in Alex’s robe and the handcuffs. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was going to be that kind of night, “What’s all of this?” She questioned as she took her shoes off.

Alex smirked, “Well, it’s been a few days since I’ve had you in my bed, so tonight consider this me, making up for it.” She stepped towards Kelly with a wicked glint in her eye.

There was a game afoot, and Alex hoped that her girlfriend would want to play, but from the way Kelly was looking at her, she knew that she had made the right choice. Kisses were exchanged, clothes were removed, and Alex had Kelly on the bed, “Don’t say a word,” She placed a finger on her girlfriend’s lip.

Kelly didn’t say anything if she did, then she knew the game was going to be over. So, she let Alex do what she was going to do. Her body was already heating up, and the anticipation was damn near killing her. She had been worked up since Alex sent the last text of what she wanted to do with her the next time she saw her. It took all of her self-control to not touch herself at her desk.

Alex took one of Kelly’s wrists and bound it to the headboard. She repeated the same action with her girlfriend’s other wrist, now that she had Kelly where she wanted her, it was time to take it up another notch. Alex reached over to the nightstand and picked up the black blindfold and tied it around Kelly’s head.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked as she finished tying the blindfold.

Kelly nodded, “I’m okay, honestly.” She replied, nearly breathlessly. She was surrounded by nothing but darkness, but she could feel Alex’s presence and the silky material of her robe

Alex placed a tiny kiss on Kelly’s forehead, “What’s your safe word?”

“Ravenclaw,” Kelly answered.

“Good girl. And when do you use your safe word?” Alex asked as she reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the strawberry body paint and a small paintbrush.

Kelly licked her lips, “When I want you to stop.”

“And will you get in trouble for using your safe word?” Alex asked as she took the lid off the body paint.

“No.”

Alex couldn’t wait, “I don’t want you to say anything; I just want you to feel. I’m not going to do anything that we normally wouldn’t do. I want to make your body sing and give you great pleasure,” She whispered seductively.

Kelly didn’t say anything, but she did cross her legs to keep the throbbing between her legs at bay. She was pretty sure that there was a wet spot forming on the bed, but right now, she gave no fucks, not when Alex promised her ecstasy.

Alex dipped the paintbrush in the body paint and began writing her name along Kelly’s abdomen. She could see Kelly’s abs ripple under each stroke of the brush. When she was finished with her handy work, Alex decided that it was time to play a little game.

“Are you still doing alright?” She asked, looking for any sign of discomfort on Kelly’s face.

“I’m doing okay, Alex. Please, continue,” Kelly reassured her girlfriend.

Alex smiled, “I’m going to play a little game. I wrote something on your abs, and I am going to trace every letter with my tongue. I want you to say the letter and spell out what I wrote. Do you think you could do that for me?” She asked.

Kelly swallowed, “Yeah, I can do that.”

Alex moved until her face was close to Kelly’s abdomen, and she could smell how aroused her girlfriend was. The sight of Kelly naked, blindfolded, handcuffed, and at her mercy started a fire within her, and her girlfriend was the only one that could put it out, but that would come later. Alex licked her lips and proceeded to lick the letters off her girlfriend’s stomach. She traced the ‘A' alternating between gentle and hard licks.

“A,”

Alex smiled and moved to the next letter taking her time, enjoying the taste of the paint and Kelly’s skin.

“L”

She moved to the next letter with slow and deliberate strokes of her tongue. Hearing Kelly spell out her name was hot as fuck.

“E”

Alex moved to the next letter and took her time as she traced the ‘x’ with the tip of her tongue. She saw Kelly wiggling her hips a little, so she placed a hand lightly on her hip to keep her still.

“X”

“And who do you belong to?” Alex asked as she used her tongue to lick her way down to Kelly’s belly button and teased it with the tip of her tongue.  
“You, I belong to you, Alex,” Kelly panted out. She was so close to the edge.

Alex loved it when Kelly told her that she belonged to her because it’s true, her girlfriend is her Kelly, and nothing was ever going to change that. She took her time licking her way up Kelly’s body. Her excitement grew the more she waited and watched Kelly. There was a look of utter anticipation on her lover’s face. Alex thought Kelly looked beautiful, her mouth was slightly open, and her chest rose and fell rapidly with every erratic breath she took. Alex shifted on the bed. Her own core was throbbing with anticipation as she thought about her next move.

Alex’s eyes shifted to Kelly’s nipples that were hardened by the chill of the air in the room. They were just dying to be sucked. Alex could no longer resist the temptation she leaned in and used her tongue to touch Kelly’s nipple lightly.

This movement caused Kelly to jump a little; it was unexpected, “Oh…” She moaned.

Alex smiled and sucked the hardened bud into her mouth. She teased Kelly’s nipple with her tongue before sucking on it completely. Alex could feel Kelly shiver underneath her as she used her hands to run down the length of the soft muscled body beneath her, loving the fact that goosebumps were left in their wake.

Kelly couldn’t hold back the obscene moan that was forming in her throat. Her temperature was rising, and if Alex were to continue her sweet torture, then she was going to spontaneously combust right there on the spot.

Alex took her time before licking her way over to Kelly’s other nipple; she was equal opportunity. She took Kelly’s nipple inside her mouth and started to suckle softly. A movement that Alex knew would drive her girlfriend crazy and would have her coming in an instant, but she didn’t want to let her girlfriend to lose control yet, not until she had her fingers inside of Kelly.

Alex wanted to take her time, but her thoughts would not let her take her time. Her passions grew as she heard Kelly moan and say her name like a prayer she had memorized verbatim. Alex was consumed with the need to taste more, touch further, and to hear Kelly scream with desire…a desire that she invoked. Alex wanted all of those things, and she wanted to be the only one to satisfy Kelly’s deep need, over and over again.

Kelly’s head was spinning with every lick and suckle of Alex’s mouth on her nipple. There were no words that she could speak to let Alex know that she was doing everything right. She’s had lovers before, but none of them had been as skilled as Alex, and the way she learned her body was quite impressive. Kelly felt that she was being devoured from the outside, and she loved every minute of it.

Alex let Kelly’s body be her guide and let go of her nipple and placed hungry opened mouthed kisses down her girlfriend’s stomach. She could feel her girlfriend’s muscles move under her tongue. Kelly’s body was a wonderland, and she loved taking her time exploring it.

The slight shivers that had once created tingles down Kelly’s spine had been replaced with trembles. Her heart sped up, and her quiet moans turned into high pitched moans as she felt Alex’s head between her legs, “Oh, fuck!” She cried out as she felt Alex’s tongue on her clit.

Alex took her time licking and sucking at Kelly’s clit, she could end the torture at any moment, but she wanted Kelly, hot and damn near begging for her release, but she was not there yet. She used her finger to tease Kelly’s entrance allowing her finger to be covered in her essence. Alex loved going down on her girlfriend, and if she could do it for a living, then she would spend all day between Kelly’s legs bringing her to climax over and over again. After a few strokes of her finger, Alex slowly slid a finger inside of her girlfriend, and she felt her walls grip her finger. She slid her finger out slowly, but she could feel Kelly trying to pull her back in.

Not one to leave her girlfriend hanging on, Alex slipped her finger back in, but added a second one, she knew that Kelly could take it. And she found her rhythm as she sucked Kelly’s clit into her mouth, and matched her thrusts to each movement of her mouth and tongue.

Kelly wanted nothing more than the try and rip those handcuffs off, and hold Alex’s head in place, but knew that was not possible. The teasing had become too much for her, and she felt herself standing on the edge.  
“Oh, fuck, I’m going to come,” Kelly was close and tried her best not to come, but the combination of Alex’s mouth, fingers, and tongue was not making it easy for her.

Alex looked up from between Kelly’s legs, “Do not come yet, not until I tell you to. You can beg, you can plead, but you will not come until I tell you to,” She used her free hand to place a small tap on Kelly’s inner thigh.

“Fuck, me!” Kelly moaned in frustration.

Alex smirked, “With pleasure,” She started to thrust her fingers in and out of Kelly at a slow but steady pace, working her girlfriend up again. With every thrust, she could feel Kelly’s walls fluttering against her fingers, trying to get her to go deeper inside. She watched as Kelly’s emotions played out like a movie on her face. Alex felt herself on edge and needed to do something to relieve the tension between her legs. So she removed her fingers from Kelly.

“What the fuck?” Kelly asked, taken aback by Alex’s sudden movement.

“You didn’t think that I was going to let you come before I did. Did you?” Alex asked as she straddled Kelly’s thigh.

Kelly sighed in indignation, “Really? Alex? You are not playing fair right now,” She was growing increasingly frustrated.

Alex chuckled, “I always take care of you, kitten. Let daddy play a little, and then if you’re a good little kitten, you will get your reward. Are you still okay?” She asked quickly. Alex never wanted to do anything to cause Kelly distress.

“I’m fine, daddy,” Kelly replied cheekily.

It took some time to get used to Kelly calling her daddy in bed, but now, Alex found the name to be a massive boost to her ego, “That’s my good kitten,” Alex praised her girlfriend and began to slowly ride her thigh to relieve the friction and tension between her legs. It was primal and raw, but it was her way of marking Kelly as hers, even though no one else would know, but she would know. Alex felt the pleasure mounting as she used her hands to find purchase on Kelly’s stomach as she rode her thigh as if her life depended on it.

“Feel how wet you make me, kitten? This is all because of you. You’re going to be having me dripping all over you, but we both know that you like it, because you’re such a dirty girl. _My_ dirty girl. Tell me you’re my dirty girl,” Alex commanded as she found herself riding Kelly’s thigh with reckless abandon, she didn’t care how desperate she sounded.

Kelly tried her best to get out of the handcuffs but was unable to do so. She was thankful that they were lined with fur, or else her wrists would be very bruised in the morning, “I’m your dirty girl,” She answered hoarsely. Kelly was so damn close that she could taste her orgasm on her tongue. She was growing impatient, so she helped her lover by rocking her thigh side to side, hoping it was enough to bring her girlfriend to climax.

The new movement of Kelly’s thigh pushed Alex closer to the edge, and she could no longer fight it and gave into what she was feeling, “Kelly!!!” She nearly screamed as her orgasm washed over her like a wave crashing on the ocean during a turbulent storm. Alex could have sworn that she saw the sun, moon, and stars behind her eyes as she rode out her orgasm. She fell forward as the aftershocks of her orgasm rolled through her body. Her breathing was ragged, but the tension from earlier was not there any longer, and now she could focus her attention on fucking her girlfriend until she came.

“Are you still okay? Do you need me to undo the cuffs?” Alex asked once she came back to herself.

Kelly was thankful, “I am okay, but please remove the cuffs. It sucks not being able to touch you,” She was so over these handcuffs, it was hot, but right now, she wanted to feel her lover.

Alex reached into her robe and pulled out the key. She moved off Kelly’s thigh and unlocked the first wrist. Alex made sure to gently massage Kelly’s wrist to get the blood circulating and placed a gentle kiss before moving to the next wrist and repeating the same actions. Alex dropped the handcuffs and key on the nightstand.

“What about the blindfold?” Alex asked.

Kelly nodded, “Please,” She replied.

Alex removed the scarf from Kelly’s eyes and dropped it on the floor, “Hello, beautiful,” She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

“Hey, yourself. Are we going to finish what you started, or are you going to leave me high and not so dry? I’ve been on edge all damn day. I fought the urge to touch myself, so please don’t tease me anymore, fuck me. I need to come,” Kelly had enough.

Alex clicked her tongue against her teeth, “What happened to my good girl from before? I should leave you like this until you behave,” She threatened.

Kelly’s eyes widened. She remembered the last time Alex had made that threat. She didn’t believe her, and she made good on that threat. Kelly had not been able to come for twenty-four hours, and that was fucking torture.

Alex smirked, “Exactly, kitten. I want my good girl back. Good girls always get rewarded, don’t they?” She asked.

“Yes, they do. I want to be your good girl, daddy,” Kelly replied.

“That’s my good kitten,” Alex leaned in and kissed Kelly softly of the lips, and she felt herself being pulled down on top of her girlfriend until their bodies were touching. The kiss went from sweet to passionate as their tongues danced a sensual dance that they knew so well. Alex bit down gently on Kelly’s bottom lip before moving away. Their foreheads were touching, and they were both trying to catch their breaths. Alex used this moment of distraction to slide two fingers inside of Kelly.

“Yessssss,” Kelly hissed as she felt her girlfriend enter her it felt as if she had been deprived for years.

Alex closed her eyes as she felt Kelly’s warmth and wetness surround her fingers, “Is this what you wanted kitten? My fingers inside of you?”

“Fuck, yes! Please make me come. I want to come for you,” Kelly knew she was begging, but she was ready to come.

Alex smirked, “Since you put it so nicely. I think I can let you come, and when I do, you will thank me like always.” She started moving her fingers in a slow, yet steady pace. Alex wanted to work her girlfriend up before bringing her down. She sped up a little, then slowed down, and with every down thrust, she moved her fingers in a come hither motion.

Kelly’s hips bucked as she matched the tempo of Alex’s fingers. She felt herself moving closer and closer to the ledge as she pulled Alex closer to her, “Oh fuck, right there! Don’t stop, please, don’t stop!” She dug her nails into Alex’s side.

“I’m not going to stop, not until you’re begging me to do so. You’re my Kelly, and I want you to remember, that it’s me making you feel like this,” Alex whispered hotly in Kelly’s ear.

Kelly clamped down on Alex’s fingers and angling her hips in a way that would give a chance to go as deep as she could inside of her.

“I’m yours! I am so yours!” Kelly nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.

Alex used her palm to press against Kelly’s clit as she pumped her fingers in and out of Alex with a quick pace that matched the rhythm of Kelly’s movements. The room was filled with moans and skin slapping against skin. Alex could feel Kelly’s nails digging into her skin, and it was a pain, but the pain gave away to a delicious pleasure. She would have marks on her skin, but making Kelly come was worth it.

“That’s it, kitten. I can tell you’re close, but you are holding back. Don’t hold back. You said you wanted to come for me, so come for daddy,” Alex pressed her fingers against the spot that drove Kelly crazy.

Kelly’s back arched off the bed as her orgasm rocked through her body, “Daddy, yess!!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Alex didn’t let up, and she continued thrusting her fingers in and out of Kelly. She wanted her to come again, “That’s it, kitten. Show daddy how much you love her and come again,” She demanded.

And before her first orgasm ended, Kelly felt her body began to shake as another orgasm overtook her body, and she surrendered her everything to Alex at that moment.

Alex slowed her fingers down, taking her time, bringing Kelly down from her high, “I’m so fucking proud of you,” She whispered, before sharing kisses of love and affirmation. The smell of sex was thick in the air, their bodies were soaked with sweat, but none of that mattered in the stillness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> That happened!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies- xoxo-Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
